


In a Bind

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Platonic Relationships, Suspension Bondage, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The ropes were not tied tight enough to hurt, but enough to make her feel secure.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Sasha tested the knots. "Those are good, Wilde," she muttered and tried to shift in the ropes tying her up. They were not tied tight enough to hurt, but enough to make her feel secure.

Wilde looked over his handiwork again. "Ready?"

Sasha nodded and then felt her body lift off from the ground. A short thrill shot through her before calm settled over her, the kind that was hard to come by for her. She let out a shaky breath.

"I've got you,” Wilde reassured her.

She nodded again and let her muscles relax one by one.

"I know."


End file.
